Dear Dave
by CrissCrossed
Summary: There's a person out there who's absolutely longing to have you, even if they don't know it yet. Believe me, Dave. I promise it's the truth.


Dear Dave,

I feel like I should thank you personally for coming today. I'm writing this on the plane to Paris, Blaine's asleep next to me so I think it's safe to say that he won't be spying on what Im writing. I'm pretty tired too, so I'm sorry if bits and pieces of this don't make any sense. Know it's only because I'm ready to pass out.

Remember high school? I'm so glad we moved on from that. I hated not being able to like you as a person, and I hated the confusion that came when you stopped bullying me. But there was something I did really like about you, and I still can't place it. It's strange, but it's there. I'm really glad we could move past that. I'm more than glad, really, I'm overjoyed. You're actually one of my best friends. You're funny, I like hearing your voice and it's always nice to see you.

Remember our junior prom? That really might have been the most embarrassing night of my life, and we've never really talked about it, but I wish we had. You know, when I left, Blaine came for me. When Santana left, she had Brittany. When Quinn stormed out, Rachel followed her. But when you left, you didn't have anyone. The fact that I didn't take a little time to come after you still hurts me. You were so trapped, and I hate myself for not trying to untangle you from that web everyone had put you in. I know you know I could have done it, Dave. You also know we both wanted me to.

I remember the day you came out. I can't believe myself for not being there, and I also can't believe I lost track of Blaine for so long. Really, I should have been there, unless you didn't want me to be. But I have to say, I'm proud of Blaine for trying to help you. I know you two have never been the best of friends, and I'm sorry about how overbearing he can be. But everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? At least he was there, and at least he told you to come out to Azimio first. I wouldn't put it past Blaine to have organized a school-wide event for you. I really can't apologize enough for all the rumors that came out of it.

But I've always loved this memory the most. I'm not sure you do, though. It carries a lot of pain for both of us. When I came over to your house two days after. I came in and your dad recognized me and just told me where you were, and I was so nervous I could hardly make my feet move. But I just went up to your room and you were there with your little sister and you were watching Beauty and the Beast. I swear, I never would have imagined you doing anything of the sort, so I was so surprised. But you know, I just walked over to you, and I sat and watched with you, and it was so hard for both of us to make it through a few of the scenes without crying. I don't think you noticed, but I actually did cry. It took a lot of effort to keep quiet enough not to disturb you and Angie. I've made Blaine sit down and watch that movie so many times that I couldn't count them all on all my fingers and toes. I'm glad he doesn't really mind.

I remember how many times I tried to make you move on. Set you up with different boys and made so many arrangements, just trying to make you happy. I was happy with Blaine, and you deserved to be happy on your own. But I don't think you ever did move on, and I'm so sorry. I wish you would, so much.

And so that's why I feel like I need to write you a more personal thank you note for coming to the wedding. I'm so thankful you came, and I'm so sorry if it was hard to watch for you. But just remember that there's someone out there for you. I'm Blaine's, and he is mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But I'm not your only option. If I wasn't made for you, there's someone out there who is. Someday, you'll be sitting in a restaurant across from your special someone and you'll get down on one knee and propose and you'll get married and live happily ever after. If that doesn't happen, I don't know what kind of world we're living in.

You deserve better than me, Dave. There's no reason for you to keep chasing after a paradise that isn't worth your time, already being seed up by someone else. There's a person out there who's absolutely longing to have you, even if they don't know it yet. Believe me, Dave. I promise it's the truth.

I have to go, Blaine's waking up and he's acting pretty delusional. I really want to get this on camera so I can tease him later.

Love,

Kurt


End file.
